Devil survivor Stay Night
by L33t Horo
Summary: Having basically 0 social life Fujimura Taiga arranges for Shirou to have a transfer into the big city of Tokyo. however he is now thrust into the war of survival of humanity


Devil Survivor Stay Night

Devil Survivor 1-2 and Fate Stay Night crossover

Author Notes:

"Words like this" Normal Speech

"_**Words Like this**_" demon speech/telekinesis

"**Words Like this**" Skills, Magic

"_Words like this_" Toughts only.

Chapter 1: Change of fates…

_This story takes off a few years before the grail war…_

_This is a story about magic, spirits… and blood._

_A young man… was about to have a rude awakening to the world… _

_The Mage Association was wrong… dead wrong…_

_Phantasmal beasts and the like had not disappeared… they just… shifted worlds…_

_And now… in this new age… a war that he had no way of knowing he would be shoved into by chance…_

As a boy was sleeping on his futon in his small workshop he had a dream, his was nervous as he was floating in darkness… this felt too real to be a simple dream… then a powerful voice spoke to him…

"_**One born of human flesh… man is now a race of some power.  
You, son of man, must face the power you hold  
and you must face your destiny as well…  
Though your days be peaceful,  
the fated time draws near.  
I am your judgment.  
I sundered the tongue of your fathers and shattered their arrogant power.  
So long as the Lord does not live in you, all living things hold darkness in their hearts.  
If you truly wish to be yourself, then rise and fight the darkness within…  
The Demon Inside.  
If you have the will to challenge your destiny of battle, son of man,  
State your name"  
**_

"I am Emiya Shirou… who… what are you?" He said.

"_**As HE proclaimed… this world created in 7 days shall be destroyed by the sounding of 7 trumpets…  
You who have a will, fear the numbers you shall see.  
Fear the time left…"**_

"Who ARE YOU!?" he said

"AH!" Shirou woke up… he was sweating… and it was a lot he was short of breath.

He closed his eyes…

"Trace… on"

His only magic… taught by his father Kiritsugu Emiya… the only thing he could do reliably…

No curses, no hypnosis… nothing wrong with his body nor was he being affected by any magecraft.

Shirou was taken back… he was honestly scared… what would this mean?

"SHIIIIIROUUUU!" a raging voice rang out making Shirou fall back.

"Fuji-nee…" Shirou said as he rubbed his head.

"Shirou I got news! You got picked for a school trip! You and a few others students are going to Tokyo for 2 weeks!" she said with a bright smile.

"ah… Sempai… will be gone?" a girl with long flowing purple hair… one side tied with a red ribbon said.

"Don't worry too much it will only be for a little time! And it will be good for him, he never does anything other than work, help out and cook… he doesn't have much of a social life, so a change of scenery will do him good" Fujimurai Taiga… Shirou's "guardian" as well as his English teacher said to him.

His job as his "guardian"… was… non-existent… she relied on him more than the other way around.

He was the cook… and made food for all 3 Sakura, Taiga and himself.

He sighed…

"I am not letting you get away from this, you had this a long time coming!" she said with a dangerous smirk.

"Ughh… Fuji –nee do you need to be so forceful?" Shirou said as he coiled a bit.

"Anyways, your trip is for tomorrow morning!" she said.

"EH!? So soon?!" Sakura said shocked.

"Yup… so I don't give him ANY wiggle room to get out of it! I even told his job" she said with a smirk

"Anyways… go get yourself ready! GO GOGGOGO!" she said as she pushed him away.

Shirou went to his room… he was shocked… this was happening to fast… was all of this events related, this was going on fast forward times 4.

"_Is like all of this was planned beforehand"_ he thought as he packed his suitcase for this trip.

"_Well… nothing to it… she is kinda right... I don't do anything but what I think would help people… maybe this trip… might help me in more ways than one"_ Shirou said.

Shirou sighed… he was a bit… worried, but what that voice told him… and this coming so soon too…

He couldn't worry… he was needed… he was a hero of justice (in training) and he would be dammed is he didn't see this trough.

"Uhmmm sempai?" Sakura said as she leaned by the shoji door looking into Shirou's room

"Ah… Sakura, is there something you need?" Shirou asked.

"Ah… no is… well… Taiga and I thought that you may need this" She said with a smile as she took a small box from her skirt.

Shirou blinked, it was a brand new phone, a smartphone to be precise.

"She thought it was about time you got one, I also agree on that… I even put my number there… so if you ever need to talk to m… us… you can do it anytime" she said with a smile.

"I… I don't know what to say" Shirou said as he was shocked, he never been one to care about technology much, he was good at fixing stuff and the like, but all of it was low tech.

"The manual is in there too… I hope you can call us when you get there… that way we can always keep in touch" Sakura said.

"So what do you think Shirou?" Fujimura said as she peaked in as well.

"Anyways… let's get some food… I am huuuuungry" Fujimura said as the two other teens sweated a bit at their teacher's antiques.

Shirou and Sakura both went to the kitchen; it would be the last time they would be together for a while.

They ate dinner with Fijumura being boisterous as ever while Sakura was trying to calm her down.

Shirou was still worried tough… but after eating so good… the thoughts of it where forgotten.

**The next morning**

"_All passengers boarding the train at Fuyuki city train station to Tokyo station please board the train at this time" _the P.Asaid_._

"Sempai… take care…" Sakura said

"Waaaah! Shirouuuu… don't go…. Who will cook for me once you are gone?" she said as she cried.

"But… you are the one who set this up… besides you are a full grown woman" Shirou said as he got into the train.

The ride was fast, incredible so, due to the bullet train's speed, however he had a chat with another traveler…

"Hello there… enjoying the ride?" the man said, he had short grey/bluish hair, with blue shirt… getas, and a haori with green numbers.

"Uh, yeah, is actually pretty enjoyable" Shirou said.

"You may call me Naoya" he said with a smile.

"Shirou" he introduced himself.

"Ah I see… that is a nice name… depending on who hears it they would hear either white… or specialist" Naoya said.

"so… what are you doing, going to Tokyo?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, I am going to visit someone dear to me… I haven't seen him in many years" Naoya said. He looked a bit… sad.

"Family?" Shirou asked

"Yes… family" He said with a smile.

"Family is always important" Shirou said

"Indeed it is" Naoya said… he actually liked this person; he was… real, nothing to hide his personality, what you see is what you get… an honest person.

He decided on a whim to do something for him… to at least give him a surviving chance.

"Is that a new phone you have?" Naoya asked.

"Uh… yeah… but is a bit hard for me to use" Shirou said honestly.

"Let's see what I can do with it…" Naoya said as he was handed the phone.

Shirou looked at him as he tapped the screen and changed the screen, then only numbers and some letters could be seen, then he increased his typing and tapping speed, his eyes where only focused on the screen.

Shirou was in awe at his ability with the phone, he had no clue what he was doing with it.

"There, that should make it easier for you" Naoya said with a smile.

Naoya raised an eyebrow… "_I see… so you are one of __them_"he smirked… he didn't blame him… after all it was a cruel and unforgiving rule… reveal magecraft and you will be hunted down and killed.

"Wow… now there is a small explanation on how to use and how it works… this is amazing! Much better than that manual" Shirou said as he was in awe.

"Please… this is nothing for someone like me… anyways, take care of yourself" Naoya said as he got out of the train as they reached their destination.

"You too Naoya-san" he said.

He walked out… he had a good feeling… he meet someone good too, this might be a good time for him.

"Good luck… young magus" Naoya said in a whisper.

Shirou looked at his cellphone and saw a few icons that are not useable for the time being…

He walked past 4 boys one of them had shaggy black hair with blue eyes and a hoodie with long rabbit like ears… a guy with stylish brown hair and a yellow scarf, another one with black hair and a white cap and a red bag, and another with blue hair and weird headphones.

They were all together in the same place, that wasn't weird… is just the 'feeling' he got from 2 of them it appears they 2 pairs came separately… but of the four of the… 2 of them had a feeling of 'power'.

The first pair left and took the train… while the other 2 just hanged out.

"Anyways... where is she, she sure is late" one of the boys said.

Shirou sat down… there was someone that would pick him up later.

"Hey you guys!" a girl with shoulder length auburn hair kept back with a floral bandana.

"Hey Yoo-hoo, you are late" the boy with the white cap said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" the girl complained.

This time the guy with the blue hair and headphones talked "Enough Atsuro… stop teasing Yuzu… why ar you so late?" he asked

"ah… I meet Naoya on the way here… he told me to give you these" she said as she rummaged her bag and pulled out 3 devices

He looked at the device… "Aren't these… game systems?

"Yeah… those are called Comps… short for Communication Player, but why would we need these? I got one at home" the other boy said.

"I've seen commercials for them before. They're like, "Play with people around the world!" Yuzu said.

The blue haired boy then spoke "Naoya said, "You'll all need these. Don't let go of them."  
"Eh? "You'll all need"...? Well, there are three of them ...Still, why would we need these? I mean, I've got a COMP back at my own- Huh?" he was cut short when he turned on the divice. 

_He opens one of the COMPs and stares at it in wonder..._

"What the...? I've never seen this menu. Did he homebrew this?" Atsuro said in awe

"How would I know Atsuro… he said we would need it" she said.

"uh? I can't access the thing… is… locked?" Atsuro said.

"What...? Do you mean he made this himself? Is that even possible?" Yuzu asked.

"Huh? Don't you know, Yoohoo? Naoya's famous among us programmers. He's a genius!  
Something like this would be no problem for him." Atsuro said with a smirk

"Huh... I had no idea. Is he really that good?" Yuzu asked.

Atsuro looked a bit stumped "Hmm... I can't open this folder. Looks like it's protected..." 

Yuzu was confused "Protected...?" you mean, it's set so other people can't mess with it? We can't look inside, then."

"Just crack it then Atsuro, you can do it right?" the blue haired boy asked.

" Heh heh, that's right! Good thing I brought my laptop along..." he said with a smirk.

_Atsuro connects the COMP to his laptop and begins typing furiously..._

" ...Huh?! H-Hey, Atsuro! What are you doing?!" Yuzu asks in shock.

"Heh heh! What does it look like? I'm gonna hack this folder wide open." He said as he chuckled and continued to type away.

"You're hacking it...? Hey, Naoya's gonna be angry if you do that!" Yuzu said as she glared at Atsuro  
**  
**"It's not a big deal." The boy with blue hair said.

"Huuuuh? Are you sure about this?" Yuzu asked a bit worried.

"You don't get it, Yoohoo! Naoya's my teacher." Atsuro said without looking away from the screen "If he took the time to call me up and give it to me...That means he want me to break his protection scheme! It's like a friendly greeting!"

"That doesn't make any sense! Why can't he say "hello" like a normal person?" Yuzu said as she grumbled..  
"Let's take a look here... What's his encryption scheme this time?...Heh heh heh! Isn't this intense?!" he said as he smirked.

"No! Only someone like you would find this exciting, Atsuro!" Yuzu groaned in boring.

"Hrrrrmmmm... Ah, there we go!" Atsuro said as he finished hacking the system

You can at least check your mail for now. Here, these are yours.A beep on Shirou's cell woke him from his musings, but for some reasons the other kids had a message beep as well.

The message was the 'news'... this is what it read.

"Good morning. Here is today's NEWS.

➀ At around 16:00, a man willbe killedin a Shibuya-kuAoyamaapartment. The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large carnivorous beast.

➁ A largeexplosionwill occur in Minato-ku Aoyama at 19:00. The cause is unknown.

➂ At 21:00, ablackoutwill affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area.

Have a nice day."

"_W-what_?!" Shirou was livid…

Someone… would die? And what was this message? It was not even 5:00 pm (18:00hrs)

This only meant one thing…

"This…is predicting the future" Shirou said to himself.

He knew of an organization that could do something like this… the Atlas Association.

But they were too busy working about the theoretical end of the world…. And they didn't believe in technology, so why this? Who could have done this?

"_What is going on? Was my dream telling me about this?_" Shirou thought.

"Anyways… you 2 can you … I will work to hack this a bit more and open it all" Atsuro said.

"Ok… anyways… come on Kazuya let's go around" Yuzu said.

Shirou went to the boy with the laptop "Excuse me… but… where Shibuya located is? I am new here" Shirou said as he tried to lie.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, you can take this road and then…." And he explained what to do.

"Oh… let me program it for you this will help you find the way" Atsuro said as he fiddle with his phone.

"Seems I am the only one that doesn't know to use my own phone" Shirou said.

"Not many people do… is ok… there… done" he said as he handed the phone back.

"Thanks… got to go" Shirou said with a serious expression as he dashed off the place he felt he had to be.

"Wonder where that dude is off to… oh well" he said as he continued to hack the COMP.

Shirou rushed at full speed… he looked at the map his phone was displaying… "_Where… WHERE!"_ he said as he looked for the apartment building.

It was 15:30… he rushed around trying to find the place…

16:01

He was late… he saw the ambulance and police cars zoom by… they taken a body out.

"_Damn it… I was too late_" Shirou said as he balled his hand into a fist and his whole arm shook with rage.

He then noticed that the 2 kids from back there where here… as well as someone familiar.

"Naoya-san?" Shirou said as he got closer.

"Oh… is you… nice to see you again" Naoya greeted him as he turned to the blue haired boy.

He extended his hand and gave him a bag… he was glaring at him, "Here… we were worried about you" he said.

"Sorry… I did not mean to scare you…the man who was eaten was a student just like you guys… he lived next door to me" Naoya said.

Shirou looked to Naoya as he walked up to them.

"Good to see you again Emiya" Naoya said as he greeted him cordially.

"S… savagely eaten?" Yuzu said in horror "Is… what that email said… came true?"

"But… that message was before this happen… then… does that mean…" Yuzu then took a step back "I… It can't be… Naoya"

"Naoya, why did you give these COMPs to Yuzu? You called me and Atsuro out today, yet you didn't know Atsuro also called her out… you **knew** we would meet up and gave us 3 COMPs… it was not a coincidence… but that email… predicted the future" the boy with blue hair said.

Naoya chuckled… "Your tough process never ceases to amaze me… Usually one would suspect the person sending the email being the one who carried the murder… no wonder you are my cousin… I understand why the two of you came here… however… Emiya-san… why are you here?" he asked

"Do you two know each other?" Yuzu asked.

"We meet on the train ride here" Naoya said.

"however, out meeting here is an accident… we shouldn't be talking like this, hurry and find Atsuro immediately… is going to begin soon"

"What are you talking about?" Shirou said.

"You are a good guy… that is why I also wish for you to be able to overcome what will come" Naoya said.

He turned around "There isn't much time left… listen to me carefully… all 3 of you… do not turn away from what's about to happen now. Do not be afraid to stand up against it. That is when the door of truth will open… overcome your fate"

With that said he left.

The boy's cellphone then rung…

"Hey Kazuya… I found a way to undo the encryption of those COMPs… I need all of yours and from that guy that was with us at the station to unlock them… meet me in front of the Electric Museum in Shibuya!" Atsuro said on the phone

"Kazuya…we should go and see Atsuro, and you… urmm… what is your name?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh… I am Shirou Emiya" Shirou introduced himself.

"Ok… follow us… maybe what Naoya said to us will be explained with Atsuro's findings" Kazuya said.

And so they left to the Electric museum.

After talking about the predictive email and introducing one selves Atsuro begun to hack the COMPs.

Both Shirou and Kazuya had a feeling of dread…

Naoya appeared with a smile… and then vanished into thin air

Comunication Player

The cellphone and COMPs screens changed… lines of codes begun to run on the screen

"Now Booting Demon Summoning program/App" said their respective screens

"Peaceful Days died… Let's Survive"

A Glow came from the screens of their systems…

Creatures crawled out of the screen.

All of them were shocked.

"You woke me up… human!" a green monster said.

Kazuya was shocked… Yuzu found a blue suited creature the size of a palm… with fluttering wings…

The creature begun to attack with lightning attacks

"Hyahahaha… what's with you human, are you that unmotivated" the pixie said as she chuckled… then got really close to Yuzu's face

"you sure you don't want to die next?" she asked with a scary face.

"Yuzu!" Atsuro yelled as he rushed to help Yuzu.

A brown creature slammed Atsuro into the ground.

"you are still conscious? You are quite strong for a youngster" the demon said.

"Atsuro! Yuzu!" Kazuya yelled as he tried to rush over.

*SLICE*

"LOOK OUT!" Shirou yelled as he pushed Kazuya out of the way.

"GO!" Shirou yelled.

Kazuya growled as he looked at the monster "AAARG!" he charged as he grabbed a piece of iron from the handrail the monster had sliced.

Another monster appeared before Shirou it was female looking, she had green hair and a sword on her lap… she was floating on water.

"you… human… have something that I gave to someone a long time ago… who are you? And why do you have that sheat?" the creature asked him.

"Uh?" Shirou was taken back.

"I see, you don't know… it seems you and I am compatible… I will form a contract with you… you remind me so much of **that** person… my name is Vivian… use my power wisely"

A light shined on his phone…

Kazuya then pierced the monster with the bar…

"GO Vivian!" Shirou shouted as the demon was summoned and freed Atsuro by using a force to push the other demon away… Atsuro was shocked… but used the opportunity to hit the demon… a bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and the demon smirked.

"It seems you shall become my partner… go on youngster… order me for whatever you need" the demon said.

"OGRE! SAVE HER!" Kazuya said as the Ogre demon was summoned from the COMP… it smashed the fairy into the ground fiercely.

"be careful, she might be a wild one but she is still my family" Vivian said to the Ogre.

"yes mam" the Ogre said with a smirk.

Both demons returned to the COMPs after being defeated.

Shirou was gasping, he was unsure what just happened… Kazuya as well both Viavian and Ogre returned to the COMPs of their partners.

"Did… did those monsters save us?" Yuzu said in shock.

" Demon… that's what he said about himself… we've become… partners" Kazuya said gasping for air.

Shirou knelled down... his body was not responding as he would like due to the excess energy that was now residing in his body… a new power.

Kazuya dropped on the ground tired from the experience…

Shirou fumbled as well… the new power took a tool…

Both where breathing heavily.

"Oh my god! Shirou… we need to get an ambulance… this dude is bleeding, we need something to stop this ASAP!" Atsuro yelled in panic.

Yuzu put her hands on him "Hang in there!"

A faint yellow glow appeared on her hands… the wound sealed itself.

"What… are you… a magus?" Shirou said as he felt as good as new.

"Uh? Magus? I just thought about doing something due to the injury… words where floating around in my head… I don't get it!" Yuzu yelled the last part

"Just what is going on!" she yelled.

Atsuro then grabbed his computer and connected the COMP into it and begun to hack away furiously.

After a few minutes he took a breather… he then chuckled.

"All of this… is because of the COMPs… they run a program called the devil summoning program… it has many functions… one of them is to summon a demon, the other one is the harmonizer, and the latter one uses something called "skills" the harmonizer makes the wavelengths of us and the demons match, so our attacks can affect them as well as their attack not affecting us as much… I don't know how… it feels like we are using magic.

Then… out of nowhere an explosion come out…

"And explosion… over there… isn't that Aoyama cemetery?... the email… is happening as it said? The Laplace mail… can it really… predict the future…!?" Kazuya said.

"Wait… you said something about magus… what do you know about this?" Yuzu asked as she glared at Shirou.

"Nothing I swear!" Shirou defended himself.

"Not what I saw… that demon was awfully chummy with you… she said you had something of hers!" she yelled.

"I… I am not sure" Shirou said.

"LIER!" she yelled.

Kazuya stepped in and slapped her in the face.

"Hey! What the hell…" Atsuro yelled.

"We don't know what happened, but I know this guy here was not in on this… if anything he was just as shocked as the rest of us… you can't go accusing him just because is convenient" Kazuya said.

She begun to cry "I… I AM SOOOORRRY!"

Shirou wanted to comfort her…

"In any case… we need to get out of here… it's too dangerous" Shirou said.

Yuzu walked away on her own to clear her thoughts.

She wondered just a bit… only to see a dead bloody body looking right at her with a pained expression, his blood was everywhere.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled in shock and horror at seeing such thing.

She fainted…

"A demon!?" Kazuya shouted as he rushed in… "_Summon… OGRE!"_

Ogre leaped from the COMP screen and rush attacked the enemy demon.

This demon rose one hand… white particles gathered around… then Ogre was frozen in place.

"_ICE!?_" Kazuya tough in confusion.

"_**Human… **_" Ogre said trough their connection "_**run for it… this guy… is too strong**_" with that the ogre encased in ice shattered, hundreds of ice needles shot out and hit everyone.

"VIVIAN! COME ON OUT!" Shirou yelled.

As Vivian came out a bubble of light surrounded all the kids and himself as well as his demon.

"_I need a weapon…_ _anything I can use as one… a weapon… to defeat this monster…_" Shirou tough as he looked around, there was no weapons… save for the sword Vivian was holding.

His mind then begun to burn… his body became hot… he then begun to comprehend something… that sword… it was special.

He begun to understand the sword on intimate level, it's composition, materials used to forge it, the process of forging, the history of the blade… the accumulated experience on the blade… the information was flodding into his mind.

"_**Partner!**_" Vivian shouted as she levitated next to him "_**You… you are burning up… oh dear… this is not good… you are doing it all wrong!**_" Vivian said.

"Wha… what is going on with him?!" Atsuro yelled, he could feel the heat emanating from him.

Shirou stood up and hit the monster with his fist… the demon cringed in pain, he then growled.

"_**Human… that heat… was directed at me**_" the floor begun to freeze, the body as well… and then all cracked in a symphony of destruction.

"_**DIE!**_" the demon yelled in rage… white snow gathered in his arm making a crude ice blade… he was going towards Shirou… but the barrier repelled the attack… the demon then was blown away by a large ball of fire

The whole body of the demon was enveloped with flames

"_**AAAAAAAAH!**_" The demon yelled in pain

"There is no escape, Wendigo" a female voice sounded… Shirou turned around to see a young girl dressed in orange with a flower on her hair.

"T…trace" SHirou said as he concentrated on the blade he has seen.

"_**Partner! No! Not yet… is too dangerous for you now!**_" Vivian said as she shot a force blast to the Wendigo.

Wendigo was blown back.

"_**Humans… I will remember this… I WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_" Wendigo shouted as he disappeared in a small blizzard.

"He… He disappeared" Kazuya said in shock.

"I missed him… I must chase after him immediately" The girl said

Kazuya was cradling Yuzu protectively.

Atsure walked up to them as he dragged himself limping, "Atsuro" Kazuya said as he saw his friend come over.

"This is bad" he said panting tiredly… "I can't… feel anything"

Shirou was being helped by his demon Vivian… as he walked towards them.

The girl looked over and with a wave of her arm all their wounds disappeared.

Shirou was in awe… this was not magecraft… nor was it a true magic, as he felt no spike of prana.. .. no, it was something else.

"Was this your doing?" Shirou asked, he already knew the answer, she was the only one he felt a 'spike' of power emanate from.

She walked up to the guys "Those COMPs… where did you get them from?"

"Naoya gave us these" Atsuro said.

A spark of recognition could be barely seen.

"And he modified my cellphone as well… but we didn't know it would summon demons" Shirou said.

"Naoya… I see…" she said.

Then both Kazuya and Shirou noticed something… her eyes changed color slightly… and Shirou could feel another presence… a lot of power. To his nose it felt like it was burning it due to the sheer power in it.

He rubbed his nose to get some feeling to it.

The 'being' that was inside the girl was… Analyzing them… seizing their worth or the like.

A few moments later Yuzu came back to. Then she remembered what happened…

Yuzu woke up and was hysterical due to the fright "! A PERSON WAS KILLED... A... A DEMON!" She yelled as she shook.

"H-Hey... calm down... is ok... is over... the demon run away" Kuzuya said calming her.

"This girl saved us" Kazuya said as he looked at the other girl.

"EH?" Yuzu said confused.

The girl bowed her head slightly to introduce herself.

"I am a maiden of the Shomonkai, my name is Amane Kuzuryu, but please, call me Amane" Amane introduced herself.

"That demon... Wendigo... it escaped, we should go after it" Shirou said as Vivian helped him up.

"You are not familiar with fighting demons, leave it to us Shomonkai, and get away from here as quickly as possible" Amane said.

"I can't... there are people in here who can be attacked... as long as I am able... I will not let anyone die here if I can prevent it" Shirou said with conviction.

Then... the lights whent out... the whole area... was dark.

"at 21:00 a power outage... the Lapace mail... came true" Kazuya pointed out.

Amane outstretched her arms and a barrier was formed around.

"A b_ounded field?_" Shirou thought in shock.

"It's designed to repel demons, it should last until dawn... it would be dangerous to leave the park in the dark... the demons will be gone from this area by morning" Amane said.

"Wait! We are spending the night HERE!?" Atsuro said in shock.

"we are on the cemetery... no one would come around here, so it would be safe... we should sleep in turns tough, just to be safe." Shirou said.

"Y... yeah... right" Yuzu said.

"How you deal with the altered COMPs... is up to you, an enlarging everyday collapse is approaching... and the human race must confront this test" with that said she walked away.

"What do you mean?" they said as she left.

With her gone all of them collapsed to the floor due to the adrenaline and psychological stress.

"well then... how about you explain yourself" Atsuro said. "You where about to do so... an your demon been saying you have something of her's in you?"

"Well... I will explain then, I am Shirou Emiya, and I am a magus" he said.

After an explanation of what a magus was and swearing them to secrecy Vivian then spoke out.

"_**Human... it is time to talk... what in the world would ever make you think doing what you did was a good idea?**_" Vivian said.

"W... what do you mean?" Shirou asked

"_**The way you are using your circuits... it's... wrong... why are you destroying yourself as you do just to use your magic?**_" Vivian asked.

"What do you mean 'killing himself'?" Yuzu asked.

"_**The human here... he is using his own spine to create a conduit to make use of his magic, this human here is stupid... but he is lucky of having such a boon inside of him**_" Vivian said.

"WHAT!?" they said in shock.

"Anyways... what is this boon you are talking about?" Shirou asked.

"_**As you might not know, I am Vivian... also called the 'Lady of the Lake'... the one who gave the once and future king it's sword**_" she said.

"Wait... you don't mean... you are a fae?" Shirou said in shock, now worried for his and his friends mental and physical health.

Vivian smirked "_**Do not worry humans... I am on your side... as I said... you have something that belonged to that person... not the sword... no... you have something much more important in you...you have Avalon**_" Vivian said.

"I have never heard of such a thing" Atsuro said.

"who is 'the one and future king' you are talking about?" Yuzu said.

"_**I see... you know nothing... what he has is something called a conceptual weapon... the scabbard of Excalibur**_" Vivian said as she looked towards the humans.

"W-what?" Shirou said in shock, he had an item of the fey inside his body? Since when?

"_**It should have been impossible for you to use it in any shape or form, but it had taken a liking to you... you are able to use some of its peripheral abilities, have you found it odd that even tough the hit of the Ogre that hit you... you have nearly no wounds? The female over there might have healed you, but there was not much to do regardless... the wound had been healing on it's own due to the power of the scabbard**_" Vivian said.. shocking all the humans.

"Wait... Avalon... I think I heard that name before... and 'the once and future king'... it sounds familiar, I know I heard it before" Atsuro said as he racked his brain to remember.

Kazuya's eyes widened in recognition... "You don't mean... King Arthur?" he said in shock.

Vivian smiled as someone who knew an inside joke "_**Yes, you could say that, human... I am the one who gave him both items to him... and my partner has one of those inside his body, never knowing about it and feeding it prana**_" Vivian said.

"I see... but what is prana?" Atsuro asked.

"_**I am tired, if you wish to know more ask **__**him**__**... until next time you need me human, call me and be careful, the next time I shall help you develop into a true magus**_" Vivian said as she vanished into his cellphone.

"Jesus man... demons, magus... what's next now?" Atsuro said.

"Anyways, we have to rest... we should since what they said... we should be rest and readied we are going to have a LONG day tomorrow" Kazuya said.

With that they sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Chapter end.


End file.
